Midnight Harmony
by DarkRoseShadow
Summary: Sparks fly when Kria and Rey work on a project together. Will they act upon it? *One-Shot*


_**A/N: Apologies for not updating for so long. I experienced the worst block ever. This OS is basically an attempt to get rid of this feeling and finally venture into this territory. This OS literally took everything out of me as i deleted my entire work coz it was utter load of crap and wrote it again. Hopefully the result will be worth the hard work. Its lemon. Happy reading.**_

* * *

Adorned in a beautiful saree laced with sequin and borders draped across her petite frame she walked in the annual ball of Marketing Associated Corporation. She avoided ethnic coz it made her over-conscious but regardless even now she was the head turner. It was an off-white georgette saree laced with golden sequin and border and intricate yet subtle embroidery. The blouse reached over her upper midriff and it felt as if it was made up of glossy material the way it shown over her. Her sleeves just wrapped around her shoulder leaving her back bare with only the thin fabric of dori supporting it there. She had let her hair open and her midnight curls sprawled across her shoulders giving a touch of elegance to her. She had accessorized herself with a sleek diamond necklace with similar earrings and a bracelet. She stood there looking for her plus one at the ball and finally spotted him around the drink's corner. She quickly rushed there prepping herself to apologize for delaying.

He stood there staring at the drink in his hand as he made swirls in it. He had been thinking how for the past day he had been fantasizing being with her like that and now when he was actually there it felt different.

Had he been stood by her? – he thought. He had been there waiting for so long that he felt that way.

"Am so sorry."

Soon he heard her sorry chant and he knew that it was the age old saga of girls taking time to get dressed. He chuckled. He turned around finally to face her and reprimand her for making him wait but words refused to come out as he stared at her longingly taking in her form. She looked out of this world to put in words. He took every inch of her and in an instance he knew that he was going to make it up for all the days which he had spent desiring her and taking in the torture she delivered in his dream every night.

"How do I look?"

She asked hoping to be showered with tons of compliments.

"Not bad."

She stared at him open mouthed and he walked beside her as someone came to meet them. Rey bit back the smile as he mercilessly trashed her hopes.

_Tonight was gonna be the night of paybacks._

Kria could see only red. She knew she was blowing it out of proportion but to hell with it. She had spent such a long time dressing, carefully choosing her outfit so that she could have his undivided attention and all she received was 'not bad'.

_The nerve of the guy_ – how could he do that to her. From the day she had laid her eyes upon him he was the sole shining star in her dreams. And to top it all they had got sleazier day by day and she just couldn't help but groan as acting upon it meant meddling on the professional front. Reyansh Singhania was one of the most potent clients of her dad and she being the project handler couldn't risk messing with it. But at the same time his thoughts messed up her head always. Every day of them working together there wasn't a single moment when he had left her mind and it had gone tougher as he bid her bye by a kiss on her cheeks and the distance to the lips had reduced over the days and that was tormenting as all she wanted was to just pull him and smack his lips with her and have a heated make-out there itself. She behaved like a hormonal star struck teenager stealing glances of him and turning peach on the proximity. God! She had got it hard.

Hard – that was Rey when he had first laid his eyes upon her and the pain had grown since then never reducing only increasing by mounts. If it wasn't for the project he would have taken her right there at the moment but it had taken humongous self control on his behalf and every passing day it had grown more difficult. The only solace was the goodbye kisses. Finally he had decided to act upon it throwing cautions in air as it was becoming mortally impossible to control it more. Seeing her tonight dressed in that way gave her the strongest pain he ever had in his life. But little patience can do wonders and he was going to do the same.

Kria came and stood by his side as he talked to their associates. As the conversation flew by Kria felt a tingling sensation and she had to take a deep breath to calm herself and stop the moan threatening to slip out. Rey's hand lingered over the pallu and finally made contact with her skin and his hand toyed around the knot of the dori. Rey felt contentment run through his veins seeing her reaction and finally able to satiate a micro-fraction of his desire. Kria felt bliss as his hands moved sending a chill down her spines. She had been longing for it. As they moved Kria went close allowing him to take charge and Rey was more than happy to do it. He drew random designs caressing her waist and played with the knot. He moved his hands expertly over the material of her dress as though mocking and challenging her. When the play went on for long Kria's patience worn off resulting her hissing angrily. Rey stifled his laughter having the time of life. But soon the tables turned as Kria's hand started fondling him teasing him mercilessly while they sat at their places. Kria smirked while Rey groaned over the torture being delivered to him. He finally hissed out.

"No more."

Kria smirked pressing more.

"But y so? It so fun."

"Fun. My foot. U will have to pay for it if u won't stop."

"Make me if u can."

She spoke out huskily before moving out from the hall. Rey following the suite soon came out after her not wanting to lose her. He saw her standing by the car looking as if ready to go and ran near her cornering her with the help of the car.

"Where do u think u r going?"

Rey asked looking intently in her eyes. Kria stood silently fiddling for an answer when Rey came more close and whispered huskily near her ears.

"What about my payback?"

He placed slight kisses and fanned hot air near her ears making her lose herself but she maintained her composure somehow. She wasn't going to give in so easily.

"What about it?"

She countered him. Rey smiled knowingly and played along. He covered the remainder of the gap keeping her hand near his waist and loosening her knot such that even a slight touch could completely undo it. Kria gasped realizing the fact and looked towards him who had a knowing smile over his face.

"Let that remain a surprise."

He spoke out near her ears convening everything he had ever experienced through those words. Saying so he moved away making her sit in the passenger's seat as he went to occupy the driver's seat. Throughout the drive he often delivered lingering touches over her hands that rested there but didn't go further. A silence existed in the car as he drove away. Kria wanted to ask but somehow words failed her. She didn't have any idea what lay ahead for her and her anticipation reached their peaks but she didn't let it show. Soon enough they stopped in front of his hotel and he guided her through the way. The elevator ride was deadly quiet and Kria felt uneasy about it. Rey on the other hand all along the way could sense her anticipation but he chose to remain mum.

Soon they entered his suite and the next moment Kria was against the door closing the door effectively. His patience finally wore off as he plunged his lips against her sweet one finally yielding to his suppressed desires as the passion took over him. He kissed her with ardent fervor nipping at every part of those rosy petals being firm yet gentle. He wanted to treasure her give the utmost pleasure to this beauty whilst conveying the misery he been putting up with for the past days. His hands moved frantically across her waist caressing her and making random designs teasing her. He could feel the desire growing inside him and he was sure the way they were intertwined she could feel it too and he intend to soothe out that ache and satiate his heart desire.

If there was any doubt in Kria's mind it vanished the moment they entered inside the suite. The way he swooped her against the door took her by surprise but the next moment as she felt his lush lips against hers and she gave in. She joined him as he played with his lips giving in with equal passion. She felt her senses were on fire as she held onto him as if her life depended on it. She clutched his hair tight as pure zeal coursed through her veins. Surprised by her own strength as she held around his nape so strong which gave away her yearning to have him and felt a burden off her heart. He joined her as both had their feast over the lips not making an attempt to move further but at the same time wanting to devour it all.

They broke the kiss when it seems as if they were devoid of any air inside their lungs. Kria spoke as she stood against him.

"This is wrong."

"I know."

"And against the professional code of conduct."

She added to it and Rey affirmed. He continued.

"It can jeopardize the collaboration."

"And sleeping with co-worker is wrong."

He paused before continuing further.

"But am working with ur father so technically it doesn't break any rule does it?"

Rey raised his brows as Kria gave away a heated look. He swept her off the feet and took her to the luxurious bed of his presidential suite. He made her gently lie over the bed and spoke looking in her eyes which mirrored the same expression as his.

"Let me do it the right way."

Soon he was over her such that his weight didn't crush her and he dipped inside her curls nuzzling her neck. He started placing a trailing line of slight open mouthed kisses cherishing every part of her sun-kissed skin inhaling her flowery cologne that drove him beyond oblivion and invoked sinful thoughts in his mind. Gently savoring his time he increased the intensity of kisses as he started nipping around her skin biting her and then licking to ease of the pain peppering a line of his marks over her. Kria squirmed as she was caged beneath Rey as continuous moans skipped her mouth conveying her pleasure and driving Rey crazier. Finally giving up she pleaded.

"Reyansh please…."

Rey instantly faced her and spoke raucously.

"Let me make u feel good."

Kria tried to place her hand around his neck in order to capture his lips but Rey was two steps ahead. He didn't take her let the lead. Soon his mouth travelled down and he started biting over her chests leaving a trail of hickeys as Kria whimpered both in pain and pleasure. She just couldn't take the torture anymore being delivered to her. She tried pushing and wriggled beneath him but his hold was unyielding. Rey was having the time of life as he continued delivering wet kisses and marks all over her chest. Slowly he removed the pallu of her saree and pulled himself away to have a good look over her. She was breathing heavily with eyes closed and her hair was messy and her lipstick smudged. With heaving bosom filled with blemishes of his ministrations, messy hair and smudged lipstick she looked more enticing than ever. Taking a good look over her he realized his fantasies never stood close to what he was witnessing now which left him elated.

"U r way better."

Kria was confused and at the same time annoyed that he was thinking of somebody else.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. My dreams never stood a chance in front of it."

Rey spoke near her ears making Kria turn a deep shade of crimson.

"Mine too."

Kria spoke out bashfully taking Rey by surprise. He smiled seeing this side of Kria and placed a sweet kiss near her ears and bit her earlobe.

He further moved down kissing against the flesh of her petite waist and licking away to his pleasure around her navel he groaned as he was prevented from going down further. Kria chuckled hearing it while Rey bit harshly around it as a punishment making her moan louder. Gathering her strength she finally pulled him up and captured his lips and turning such that she was on him. She sucked over his lips clutching his shirt. She licked around his lips and soon both of their tongues clashing to take over the dominance. Kria's hand moved down his coat removing it roughly and the she tugged at the button of his shirts and opening them mercilessly finally revealing his well-chiseled torso. She ran down her eyes in admiration and he smirked seeing the effect. She ran her fingers down it teasing him while she licked around his ear taking it voraciously in her mouth making him groan. Soon she trailed down biting along his chest and left marks all over the chest. Rey felt as if she was a seductress the way she was administering him. It was as if he was just a slave to this mighty and sexy as hell of a Goddess in front of him and he was so in love with it. Soon his hands wandered and finally undid the knot letting the piece of cloth fall off. He turned around and soon started suckling around her curves nibbling and biting it as she floundered under him to control her erratic heart which increased its pace with every passing moment and her moans became louder with every fleeting second. Rey continued his devious treatment enjoying the writhing lady beneath him as her pleads became stronger. He shifted to another one delivering the same treatment and enjoying his feast. He trailed down never leaving contact with her skin and finally tucked open the cloth that shielded her limbs. As he removed it finally he delivered kisses along her legs making her squirm in anticipation. As he came up Kria buckled his belt away getting rid of the last piece of clothing b/w them which were becoming unbearable to her. Rey finally came to face her as he started kissing her wildly whilst he entered her. Kria let out a shriek which was dissolved in the kisses they were sharing and soon she yelped out as she finally came out followed by Rey. They were amazed at the intensity of it and shared a heated kiss as their bodies intertwined to become one.

The entire night they succumbed to all their longings making the most of it and finally gave in to all their yearnings they had been nurturing from the day they had laid their eyes upon the other but never getting enough of it and they knew in themselves that it was a thing that would never leave them and neither they wanted it to.

* * *

_**Hope u guys like it.**_

_**First attempt over an actual 18+.**_

_**Please do leave ur feedback.**_


End file.
